Pokemon Rejuvenation:A Fight Forgiven
by jamesb497
Summary: This fanfic is about the Pokemon fan game Pokemon Rejuvenation Summery:Melia is very upset about what happened at Valor mountain and Voltsy (The Main Character) tries to cheer her up.


Summery

Melia is very upset about what happened at Valor mountain and Voltsy tries to cheer her up.

A.N.

This story is about the Pokemon fan game Pokemon Rejuvenation. It takes place after the events at Valor mountain when you get back to Tesla's villa. The main character's name come from the person I watched play the game the youtuber HeroVoltsy. Check him out he's an awesome dude.

Anyway

I DON'T own Pokemon.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation R&R and enjoy.

* * *

(Finally Made it back) Voltsy thought as he walked up the stairs to Tesla's villa. It had been a rough few days for everyone. Nim getting taken by Zetta, Geara, and Jenna of team Xen. Dealing with the crazy gym leader Angie. His friend Aelita getting into an eternal coma. Getting to the top of Valor mountain to try and save Nim. Jenna Melia's adopted father trying to save Nim to make it up to her only to have Geara's Giratina throw him into lava.

Then coming so close to saving Nim only for Geara to to push the button dropping her into the lava. Then he pushed him off the ledge slowly going into the lava. Only for Crescent to save him, Melia, and Venom by Rescuing him from the lava. Turning Zetta back into him original form. Using Mewtwo to chase away Giratina back to where it belongs, and then sending Geara into the teleport and then Mewtwo destroying it. Next finding out that their friends Valarie, Saki, Adam, and Braixen are apparently missing.

Voltsy sighed as he reached the door to the villa. (I hope that everyone's alright.) he thought as he opened the door. And saw Crescent, Venam, Amber, and Melia.

"Ah, Voltsy. Nice of you to join us. We were just having a little chat." Crescent said.

"Uh, no, you were just about to tell us where Saki, Adam, Braixen, and Val are! You took Adam, Saki, and Val up on Valor mountain, but I know you took Braixen! She's gone!" Venam exclaimed.

"Mm. I admit that I had a little "chat" with them, but they are fine. In fact, I did you all a favor. I sent them to pick up Aelita and bring her to Grand Dream City." She said.

"Huh? Aelita Why are they bringing Aelita there?" Melia said.

(Oh crap we forgot to tell her.) Voltsy thought.

"Uh… oh yeah… about that." Venam said.

"What? Is there something you forgot to tell me or something." She said.

"So it's like, no big deal, but that Aelita girl apparently is in an eternal coma…" Venam told her.

"No big deal!? Aelita… oh God, my mind was all over the place I haven't even thought of her." she said.

"She was cursed by Garufa magic. Nothing uncurable." Crescent explained. "There's a psychic healer in the District of Healing part of Grand Dream City. She'll be taken there and everything will turn out quite all right. I assure you."

(Thank god everyone's okay and Aelita's going to be alright.) he thought.

"Well. alright then." Melia said.

"Melia I must say, I am very upset with you. I told you not to out yourself yet. You still need all the training you can get. You'll be returning to Spacea and Tiempa with me at once."

(What that's not fair Melia just lost a friend and her father. She needs to rest not a lecture and training.) he thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not be soooo reashhhh. Listen, everyone is really tense and all. I think it'd be good if we threw a little party. You're all invited! Even Ms. Gothica over there." Amber said.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for partying." Melia said as she left the house.

"Well, that was a bust. Venam." she asked.

"Hell yeah, man." she said

"Voltsy If you go, I'll let you have a battle with me! It'll be official and everything. If you win you get a badge, k?"

"Sure you two go on ahead I need to do something first alright?" he said.

They nodded.

"Let's go do dis" Venam said as she and Amber headed out.

"Unfortunately, I have to go as well. … Stop involving yourself with them. They're trouble all of them. You almost died today If I had not intervened… I can't… keep protecting you. So stop being so stubborn and listen to me for once! Just live your life. Not the life these pesky tools are carving for you. Because they only care for themselves. Once you let your guard down, they'll betray you." Crescent told Voltsy before she and Gothorita teleported out.

(Sorry Crescent I can't do that.) Voltsy thought as he walked out of the villa.

(I need to find Melia.) he thought as he walked outside and saw Melia standing and looking at the trees.

Voltsy walked up to her only for Melia to turn around and see him.

"Voltsy." she said.

"Hey how are you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine" she said with some anger in her voice.

Voltsy shocked by her tone.

"Okay is there something you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say. I mean in one day I lost a friend, my adoptive father who I finally just forgive only for him to die, and I nearly lost you as well Voltsy." she said.

"I know we have had a few people die at the hands of team Xen." Voltsy said with a sad face remembering his mother.

"And those two think now's a good time to throw a party! She exclaimed. "What about you you're not going are you?" she asked.

"Yea I am Amber promised me a gym battle if I do."

"Oh I see." she said.

"And I think so should you to."

"What?"

"We've been through a lot to day and and you need to rest and relax and enjoy yourself a bit."

"You think now's the time to relax and have fun we lost a friend today and you nearly lost your life!" she yelled at him.

"You think that I don't know that."

"Then why?!"

"Because you need to relax and have some fun Melia after everything that has happened your very stressed out and need to have some fun."

"Voltsy just go."

"What?"

"Just go go and have fun at the stupid party!"

"Oh okay." he said in a sad voice. "I'm going to the Pokemon center to get my pokemon all healed up then I'm going to take on Amber's gym. If you're up for it come and watch okay?"

As he walked away she didn't say anything.

Melia just sighed as she continued to watch the trees.

"Well that wasn't very nice."

"Huh." Melia turned and saw Tesla her favorite member of Aevium's elite eight.

"Tesla."

"Hey Melia how are you doing?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"I just lost a friend, my adoptive father, and nearly Voltsy and then I learn that my friend Aelita is in a coma, Then I was scolded by Crescent, and your daughter Amber wants to throw a party and finally Voltsy wants me to relax! She exclaims.

"Mm I see what your getting at, but Voltsy's right you need to relax and unwind because if you don't it will take a toll on you."

"I-I see what you mean."

"And besides how do you think Voltsy feels. He lost a Nim as well and he has knows her the longest out of all of us. And he nearly lost his own life today as well. And well he knows what your going though."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have you forgotten that he lost his mother to the hand of team Xen's leader Madame X."

(Oh that's right I had forgotten that he lost his mother to team Xen. That he watched Madame X kill his mother with her bare hands.)

"And to top it all off his friend yelled at him when he was just trying to help." she said.

"Voltsy." Melia said as she felt tears come down her face. "I've been so terrible to him sob sob and he was sob just trying to-to help me. H sob he must hate me now."

Tesla smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me don't think that Voltsy can ever hate you."

"Why. sob I mean how can he not."

"Well because Voltsy see you as more than a friend."

"What? sob What do you mean."

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but I believe that Voltsy likes you as more than a friend."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think that he is in love with you." she said.

When she said that Melia's face went red.

"How can you be sure about that."

"I'm not but it's just a hunch. What about you do you feel the same?"

Melia took a moment to think.

(Do I like Voltsy?) she thought as she thought about her time with him she felt her heart beat going faster and faster. Then it hit her she did like Voltsy.

"Y-yes I do."

Tesla just smiled.

"But wait how do I make it up to him?" Melia asked.

"Well for starters you can go and support him in his gym battle. Trust me when I say this my daughter is tough to deal with in a battle."

"I would expect of loss from the daughter of one of the elite eight." Melia said. "But then what?"

"Then get him alone and apologize." she said.

"Alright hey Tesla thanks." she said as she gave her a hug.

"No problem." she said as she hugged her back. "Now go Voltsy is going to need all the support he can get."

Melia nodded and run towards the gym.

* * *

When Melia got to the arena she saw Venam.

"Melia!" She exclaimed.

"Venam how's Voltsy doing?"

"Not so good take a look."

Melia looked and saw that Amber had 4 pokemon and that Voltsy only had 2 left.

"Voltsy had lost his Ampharos, Mawile, Dusclops, and his Simisear. Than means that he only has Medicham and Greninja left"

"Yea do to Amber's field effects and she used sunny day meaning that Greninja's water attacks will do barely any damage and that her fire attacks are crazy strong and accurate. But there's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Voltsy hasn't been battling like his normal self."

"He hasn't?"

"No his call outs have been sluggish and well take a look at him.

Melia looked at Voltsy and saw that he was sad.

"He's sad."

"Yea he's sad and not having fun like he normally would."

"Yea and I think that I know why."

"You do?"

"Yea I'll explain in a sec, but first."

"VOLTSY."

Voltsy looked up and saw Melia.

"Melia?" he said.

"Voltsy you can do it don't give up."

Voltsy looked at her and smiled. Then looked back at Amber.

"Alright Amber lets finish this." Voltsy said with new found determination.

"Whoa look at him he did a one eighty." Venam said.

"Earlier Voltsy was trying to cheer me up and I yelled at him."

"So you're saying that he was upset because of you."

Melia nodded and the girls turned back to the fight.

"So you think now that your girlfriend is here you'll win huh?" Amber said.

When she said that Voltsy and Melia blushed.

"Melia are you blushing?" Venam asked.

"Wh-what no I'm not." she said.

Venam was sure that she was lying but let it go for now.

(Now what to do?) Voltsy thought. (I have Medicham and Greninja left and with her field and sunny day in effect Greninja's water attacks are nearly useless. Unless.)Then it hit him. Voltsy then felt a smile form on his face.

"Alright Medicham and Greninja I chose you." Voltsy said as he threw out their pokeballs.

"Ha have you forgotten that with my field and sunny day in effect that water type attacks are basically useless." Amber said.

"Oh I haven't forgotten because they won't be around for much longer." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you Greninja used rain dance."

"Greninja" he said as he used the move rain dance replacing the bright sun with rain clouds and nullifying the field's effects.

"Awesome now not only are Amber's fire type moves will do less damage but Voltsy's water type attacks will do more damage."

"So what you think this matters. Charizard use flamethrower. Ninetails use Fever Pitch!".

Amber said.

The pokemon launched their blasts of fire at Voltsy's pokemon.

"Medicam used calm mind. Greninja counter both attacks with surf." Voltsy said.

"Medicham" Medicham said as she used calm mind boosting its special attack and defence.

"Greninja" he said as he used surf launching a wave at both her pokemon canceling her attacks out.

"Charizard dodge it using fly."

"Charizard." it said as it flew up into the air over the wave.

But Ninetails got hit.

"Nine-tails"

"Ninetails is unable to battle." the ref said.

"Alright not bad Voltsy." Amber said as she withdrew Ninetails.

"Alright come on out Magmortar." she said as she threw his pokeball.

"Charizard use fly on Medicham.!"

"Charizard" he said as he said as he dove straight for Medicham.

"Medicham use confusion on Magmortar. Greninja use surf.!"

"Medicham" Medicham said as she used Confusion on Magmortar. Only to get hit with Charizard's fly afterwards."

Then Greninja used surf making another wave hitting Charizard.

"Dodge it Mamorter." Amber said but it was too late the wave hit him to.

When the wave was done it Medicham, Charizard, and Magmortar were down.

"Charizard, Magmortar and Medicham are unable to battle" the ref said.

"Return." Voltsy and Amber said as they returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Nice now it's all tied up." Venam said.

"Yea he tied it up in no time." Melia said.

"Alright Voltsy but now it's time to end this. Come on out Infernape." She said as she threw out its pokeball.

"Greninja use Hydro Pump." Voltsy said.

"Greninja" he said as he launched a beam of water at Infernape.

"Dodge it and use Close combat."

Infernape dodged the Hydro Pump and got in close with Greninja using close combat punching him repeatedly.

"Greninja you okay?" Voltsy asked.

"Greninja" he said standing tall.

"Alright now let's end this with Hydro Pump"

"Counter it with Fire blast." Amber said.

Both pokemon launched the powerful attacks and when they collided smoke appeared over the arena. When the smoke disappeared everyone saw that Infernape was down and that Greninja was still barely standing.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Amber the gym leader has no more pokemon. This means that the winner is the challenger Voltsy." the ref said.

"He won Venam!" Melia exclaimed.

"Yep I never doubted him." Venam said.

"Yeah sure you did." she said as they ran down to congratulate him.

"Really? I Lost? That's just great. First challenger in a while, and I totally screw it up! Go figure!. Oh Well take your Badge." she said as she gave Voltsy the Flare Badge. "Oh and take this to." she said as she gave him the TM Overheat.

"Voltsy."

"Huh."

Voltsy turned around and saw that Melia and Venam were coming up to him.

"Congratulations Voltsy." Melia said.

"Yea congrats man." Venam said.

"Thanks girls." he said.

After congratulation's were said and done Voltsy went to the pokemon center to heal up his Pokemon.

* * *

Voltsy was walking out of the pokemon center after getting his pokemon healed.

"V-Voltsy."

"Huh." he turned and saw Melia she was leaning against the pokemon center.

"Oh hey Melia." he said as he walked up to her. "Where are Venam and Amber?"

"Oh there still partying."

"Haha those two there crazy."

"Yea… Voltsy can I. Can I talk to you in private."

"Sure."

She led him to a secluded area where no one can see them.

"Here's good." she said as she came to a stop.

"Alright so what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Voltsy I'm I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I-I forgot that Nim was your friend to. As well as that you lost a family member to the hands of team Xen as well."

"Melia."

"I'm sorry you were only trying to help me and I yelled at you for it." Melia felt tears come down her face but she didn't care. "And because of that you almost lost your gym battle today."

"Melia." Voltsy said as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's alright. I forgive you. So please don't cry okay." He pulled back a bit and wiped the tears from her eye's.

"Voltsy."

They looked into each others eye's and stayed like that for a few seconds before they leaned in until their lips met. The kiss lasted for 5 seconds before Voltsy backed up.

"Sorry Melia I don't know wha-."

He didn't finish because Melia pulled him back into the kiss. This time it lasted for about 30 seconds before they pulled apart.

"Voltsy don't apologize I want this to."

"You do?"

She answered him by pulling him into another kiss.

"That answer your question?"

He smiled and nodded.

"So should we go back to the party?"

"Mmm. No I rather spend some alone time with my new boyfriend. She said as she hugged him.

"That can be arranged." He said as he hugged her back.

"You know that Venam is going to tease us a lot when she finds out right?" he asked.

"Who cares. If she's does I'll tell her that she's just jealous that I have a boyfriend and she doesn't." she answered.

Voltsy smiled and pulled her back into another kiss.

They stayed in each others arms not worried about what the future may hold in their battle with team Xen. For now they were enjoying the night sky in each others company.


End file.
